1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to movie, video, or television production, and more specifically, to generating, presenting, and recording of production information about audio and video sequences during such movie, video, or television production.
2. Background
In motion picture and videotape production, a slate is commonly used to synchronize picture with sound. The slate is also used to identify and mark particular scenes and takes recorded during a production. Conventional techniques have been developed to generate and record time code during production of a film or videotape. One such technique includes a slate, which provides a display for displaying time code, and a surface for enabling handwritten entry of production-related information. Other techniques include generating and displaying video time code for recording during the video and audio portions of a film or videotape in production.